


The Best Day

by Ivyaugust



Series: Never Grow Up [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Grandchildren, M/M, trobaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Summary: A brief continuation of "Never Grow Up," also featuring Molly, Troy and Abed's daughter.
Relationships: Molly Barnes-Nadir (Original Character)/Tyrone Taylor (Original Character), Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Never Grow Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very brief idea that I had, and I wrote it very quickly to satisfy an urge. I just needed this content to exist. Please enjoy, I hope you think its as sweet as I did.

On any normal day, Abed would have avoided the hospital like the plague, but today was a special occasion. Today he was so excited that he was more than capable of setting his anxieties and fears aside, for Molly. 

He and Troy walked hand in hand down the hallway, their shoes leaving puddles from the snow they had tracked in all down the shiny, freshly mopped floors. They stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to take them up to the fourth floor, the maternity ward. Troy’s hand tightened around Abed’s. He looked at Abed, his eyes wide and excited. 

“Isn’t this awesome, Abed?” 

Abed nodded. He was trying really hard not to think about the overwhelming smell of bleach. He was more than excited, terrified even, but he was still fighting to stop worrying about Molly’s wellbeing and if the doctors were treating her well. 

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out, looking to the signs on the wall to point them towards room #413. “It’s left.” They said in unison, turning to continue the walk to the room. When they got there, Troy stepped forward first, knocking quietly on the door. 

Molly’s husband, Tyrone, opened the door. His head poked around the door and broke into a grin when he saw who it was. He opened the door for them. “Come in! We’ve been anxious for you to get here!” He said happily. 

They stepped into the room cautiously. Abed’s eyes swept the room, landing on the bed laying against the wall, directly in the center. Molly lay there, looking exhausted, but happy. She smiled when she saw them. “Hey Baba, hey Daddy. There’s someone who’d like to meet you.” She spoke softly, considerate to the sleeping bundle of green blankets in her arms.

They stepped closer until they were at her bedside. There in Molly’s arms, lay a tiny little person. “This is Ashton,” She said proudly. “He was born four hours ago. He weighs seven pounds, and he’s in perfect health. Ashton Abed Barnes-Nadir.”

“He’s gorgeous, Molly..” Troy breathed. 

Abed didn’t know what to say. “His name is...Abed?”

“His middle name, yes.” Tyrone responded. 

Abed could feel his insides turning to mush. “Oh...That’s so sweet...Can I please hold him?” He asked gently. 

“Of course you can.” Molly beamed, lifting Ashton slowly and handing him to Abed. 

Abed walked carefully over to the chair in the corner of the room, sitting down as slowly as he could, not wanting to wake the baby up. Ashton was warm and light, and he smelled really good. The way Molly had smelled when she was a baby. All of Abed’s fears about the hospital around him were completely forgotten. All that mattered was the little life in his arms. 

“He has your nose, Troy.” Abed said distantly. 

“He has MY nose.” Molly laughed. 

“Which is really my nose,” Troy added, sitting on the arm of Abed’s chair. “He’s perfect, Molly, he really is.”

“He’s the oldest,” Tyrone chimed in. “By 36 minutes.” 

“What?” Troy and Abed asked together, both of them looking up in surprise. 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and a nurse came through the door. He was pushing a hospital bassinet. He was young, probably only in his twenties, wearing the same light pink scrubs that everyone wore on this floor. “Are you guys ready for her yet?” He asked, chipperly. 

“Yes, perfect timing actually.” Tyrone said. He leaned over the bassinet, lifting the baby out. She was wrapped in a yellow blanket and a tiny pink hat lay on her head. He walked over to Troy. “Would you like to hold her?” 

Troy nodded eagerly, accepting the baby into his arms. “What’s her name?” He asked, adjusting and shifting his weight on the chair. 

“Amelia. Amelia Troi Taylor. She has Tyrone’s last name.” Molly said giddily, like she had been waiting to share this bit of information for ages. 

Abed smiled up at Troy, noticing instantly as his breathing changed. Just as he had expected, Troy was already in tears. 

The babies looked remarkably alike, Abed noticed. They both had Molly’s (Troy’s) nose, and Amelia in particular strongly resembled Molly when she was a newborn. 

“Why did you choose us?” Abed asked curiously. 

“Because I love you,” Molly said simply. “And because I could only hope to be as great of a parent as you guys were to me. I’d be really happy if they turned out to be like either of you one day.”

Troy wiped his tears on his sleeve, trying not to let them fall onto Amelia. “You are going to be an awesome mom, Molly.” He said through his tears. Abed knew he was right. 

Molly had become a personal trainer after college, and opened her own gym. That was where she met Tyrone, a nutritionist who liked to lift weights in his freetime. They had gotten along quickly, and she asked him out after his third session. A month and five dates later, she had introduced him to Troy and Abed. She had told him privately that she knew he was the one, but they weren’t sure if they believed her at the time. Until they met him. But she was right. He was perfect. Intelligent and well educated, strong and confident, but also completely aware of Molly’s own strength and independence. In fact, he encouraged it. He treated Molly well, and Troy and Abed had happily said yes when he had asked them if he could ask Molly to marry him. It was old fashion, and Troy and Abed would’ve gone with whatever Molly wanted anyway, but they knew that this was right for her and that she would say yes to Tyrone. 

They were married a year later, and Troy and Abed had toasted at the wedding, wishing them a beautiful future together. When they had taken a cab home that night, they had talked about what they thought was in store for Molly and Tyrone. They had hoped for financial stability, a pet, and they had hoped for her to have kids. They had been hoping for a grandchild for a long time. 

Now they had two. 

Abed pulled Ashton closer into his chest, fully feeling his warmth, and dreaming of the day that he could teach him to play video games and show him Die Hard. That was ages away of course, but he had missed raising Molly for a long time, and now he finally had a piece of that back. Two new people to watch grow and mature and to love with his entire being. 

They sat around the hospital room for a couple more hours, asking about how the birth had gone, and about Molly and Tyrone’s plans for the future, and when they finally left so that Tyrone’s parents could have a chance to visit, they practically skipped out of the hospital, hand in hand. 

They ran to their car, shivering], clouds coming out of their mouths through their heavy breathing. When they threw themselves into the car and turned on the heat, huddling in front of the vents and waiting for the air to turn warm, they looked at each other at the same time. They both burst into disbelieving giggles. 

“ _Twins!!!!_ ” Troy exclaimed. 

“I know!! Can you imagine anything more awesome?” 

“I don’t think so. Gosh I don’t ever want them to grow up, but at the same time I can’t wait until they’re grown up! I wanna teach them about football and Samuel L. Jackson!” Troy said, amazement still tinting his voice. 

Abed agreed, but the only thing he said in response was “I don’t think I’m scared of hospitals anymore.”


End file.
